This invention generally relates to electrical leads for cardiac pacing, and more particularly to cardiac pacing leads that have both a ventricular lead and an atrial lead. The device includes a preshaped section that joins the atrial lead and the ventricular lead in a manner whereby the preshaped section urges both the atrial lead and the ventricular lead in their respective implanted positions.
There has recently been an increased interest in pacemaker leads that provide for dual-chamber pacing by which it is possible to carry on pacing in either or both of the atrium and/or the ventricle on the right side of the heart. In these instances, it is necessary to provide two separate and generally parallel elongated conductors that are implanted in substantially side-by-side relationship within a single vein such as a subclavian vein. In some implantation procedures, access is gained through a cephalic vein or external jugular vein. It is advantageous to avoid two separate incisions to provide access to the vein for both conductive and introducer devices, and pacer leads have been developed by which two electrodes can be inserted through the same vein, for example including the use of introducing sheaths that are inserted through a single incision and into the same vein.
Even with such improved techniques and devices, it is often difficult for the surgeon to accurately position the ventricular lead and the atrial lead at a location desired for implantation. These efforts can be further complicated when the atrial lead and the ventricular lead are tied together or slide over one another, to the extent that movement of one lead in an effort to properly position the same can detrimentally affect positioning of the other lead, requiring the surgeon to carry out a plurality of manipulative movements of the pacemaker lead in order to effect proper implantation.